Let's Stay in Purgatory
by Beyond and more
Summary: Storyline points toward somewhere in the after life. Heaven and Hell, where's Purgatory? Old Voldy just can't seem to stay away from torturing innocent angels. What is Harry going to do? What about Tom? 2 vs 6, fair enough! HP/TR be warned!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was and never will be. No money made out of this either. Not now, not ever. But one can always dream...

Summery：Storyline points towards somewhere in the after life. Heaven and Hell, where's Purgatory? Old Voldy just can't seem to stay away from torturing innocent angels. What is Harry going to do? What is Tom going to do? 2 vs 6, fair enough! HP/TR. Slash be warned.

A/N: I just started writing this story today, and I am busy as 'Heaven', so there will be no regular postings. Sorry. On a more positive note, this means that you can suggest anything from hilarious details to character deaths! (challenges) Use the opportunity!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

If Tom would just admit the truth, then he would not be in this situation right now. As he ponders over this fact, he also couldn't help but wondering if Harry felt the same way.

He knew that he had exactly 1 second to make a decision that would either kill both of them right now, or kill both of them in the long run.

If only he could _change_ timeline, and not merely stop it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I: Revelation Times Three**

The rules. There were three.

First, devotion.

Second, faith.

Third, acceptance.

This is what Harry, and everyone else who wants to go to heaven, has to agree to. It almost seemed...easy. Nothing came easy in Harry's life. Well, although he didn't remember what _happened_ in his life, he remembered the feelings and emotional responses attached to it.

But...this is not life anymore, right? This is the after life. Things were supposed to be all right. In Heaven. What about Hell?

As Harry paused in front of Heaven's golden portal, he can't help but throw a last look at the opposite side of this...place, towards Hell. Harry couldn't believe that he was given the choice. To _choose_ between Heaven and Hell. Well, who _needed_ to be given a choice? Wouldn't any sane person pick Paradise? Or at least the less of two evil?

But Hell's door stood in silver lights. Elegant, majestic, giving an almost reassuring aura to it. Nothing gives away the secrets hiding behind those doors. 'Well, curiosity killed the cat,' thought Harry, finally turning away from Hell to face the golden sunlight of Heaven. He was NOT taking a chance straight to Hell to satisfy his _curiosity_. And as he walks through the golden portal, he couldn't help but hear, from the back of his mind, a voice saying that he was already dead, and that there was nothing to loose anymore. Little did he know...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Riddle was not having a good day, thank you very much. The fact that the High General was coming for a 'friendly' visit is enough reason for him to stay in bed. The nose-in-the-air attitude of this royal idiot is just _frustrating. _The fact that he would have to spend the entire duration of this visit accompanying this royal idiot makes everything worse. _Add_ to that, he was now expected to seduce the daughter, and possibly..._Damn_!

Now, sleeping with her is an easy task. Half an hour with no complications. But marry her. _Marry_ her! That would last for far longer than 30 minutes with serious complications.

Tom suspected something like that the moment he knew that the High General specifically asked for him. But there was no way out for him. The High General can go fuck himself but he wouldn't dare disobey _his_ orders...Tom always knew that Voldemort had plans for him. For all the 6 of them. That was the reason why they were created after all. He knew that, but knowing and accepting are two totally unrelated and different thing. He knew that he was nothing more than a piece of...a piece. Now, wasn't that fun to admit.

Now, standing in front of Room 006, listening to pityful shrieks and pathetic beggings, he had the distinct feeling that the day is only going to get worse.

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: English's not my first language, and there's no beta yet. Please tell me if you get terribly annoyed with bad grammar, mispelling and such. Drop a review if you're in a good mood. Drop whatever you want if you're in a bad mood.

Hope's up!


End file.
